Strings Attached
by YaoiPub-08
Summary: Gaara is having "dreams" about his older brother. When Kankuro finds out what will happen? WARNING-Incest YAOI! KankuroXGarra
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Gaara was at one side of the couch drawing in his sketch book while Kankuro sat on the opposite side working on his puppets. Kankuro set down the puppet he was working on and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he walked back to the living room he tripped over the coffee table causing most of water to spill all over Gaara's face and shirt. Gaara's T-shirt was white __splattered __with fake red blood on the front making it easy to see his chest. Luckily his sketch book didn't get wet. Gaara was about to get up and go change until Kankuro stopped him. "I'm so sorry Gaara." Kankuro whispers warmly in his ear as he wraps his arms around his little brother's waist. Gaara didn't push him away but he couldn't help being a little confused. Kankuro gently took hold on Gaara's chin to press his lips to his little brother. Pale, sea green colored eyes widen with his heart pounding in his chest. Kankuro then started to run his hand up Gaara's soaking wet T-shirt. Gaara gasped at the touch and making him open his mouth letting his older brother to enter._

That's when Gaara woke up from the dream. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and cheeks hot with blush. He has had many other dreams about the puppet master and Gaara didn't know what to do about it. Since he was in his room he decided to forget about the thought by looking at his sand collection. He always kept glass bottles of sand under his bed. After the 8th bottle of sand he examined he started to get drowsy and soon fell asleep.

Kankuro was walking back to his room. As he walked by Gaara's room he heard a strange muffled sound. When he noticed that Gaara's door was cracked opened he put his ear up against the opening to hear what was going on. A few seconds pass and he heard yet another muffled cry echo through the cracked door. "What's he doing in there?" he said to himself in almost a worried tone, wondering if Gaara was in pain or maybe not feeling well. Kankuro opened the door quietly to see what was wrong. It was pretty dark in the room. The only source of light was the moonlight rays glowing through the window. "Gaara, are you in here?" Kankuro whispered as he was about to flick on the light, but stopped when he found him on the bed.

_'Is he sleeping?'_ About to take a step forward, Kankuro halted when Gaara started to whimper softly. _'Is he having a nightmare?'_ He stood there not sure on whether to wake him up or leave him alone. As Kankuro stepped closer to the bed the whimpers and moans coming from Gaara's mouth became more clearer, but not enough to understand what he was saying. "Ahhh..." Gaara gasped loudly as he arched his back and threw his head back. Kankuro froze as and his eye went wide. It was not just because of how loud Gaara was, it was also for the fact that he has never heard Gaara moan before. At least not like this. Within two minutes Gaara was panting and moaning uncontrollably Kankuro just stood there in awe at the sight. He was so trued on by his little brother having a wet dream, and the sounds he was making. '_If only I were causing this to him. Making him moan and be all out of breath, screaming my name, and begging for more.'_ Kankuro sighed sadly knowing for sure that it would never happen. Gaara would never accept it, little alone take it lightly. More importantly, they were brothers for hells sake. "Please..mmm…more..ahhh…" Kankuro focused his attention back to Gaara. _'Who is he dreaming about?'_ but after that thought Kankuro Gaara's hand that was on his chest was now slowly moving down to his groin while his other hand griped the sheets underneath him. Kankuro could feel his face burning up with fever as Gaara's hand reached his clothed member. Gaara moaned, almost screamed as he thrusted into his hand. "Mmm...kahh…Kan-kuro…more…" When he heard his little brother say those words it felt like his face was on fire. He got out of there quickly and quietly trying not to wake Gaara, and ran to his room.

When he shut the door behind him, he slid down to the floor. "He was dreaming about me?" thoughts rushed threw his head. '_What going on in his dream, how long has he been dreaming like this, but more importantly what am I going to do about this?'_ he questioned as he ran his fingers threw his brown hair.

**I hope you liked Chapter 1 of **_**Strings Attached**_**. Now you're probably thing of some questions like;**

**Is there going to be another chapter? (Yes)**

**Will there be a juicy lemon scene? (Hells Yes!) ^-^**

**Is this story going to have a happy ending? (Of Corse) **

**Will I regret not reading the next and last chapter? (Most Likely)**

**So don't miss out on Chapter 2, and remember I want reviews whether it's good or bad. All I ask is to be truthful. I Promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading! ^O^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamari was about to leave for a party with some friends. "I'm leaving. I won't be back until tomorrow." She said as she grabbed her coat from the closet and headed for the door. "Oh, Kankuro wanted to see you Gaara. He's in his room. Please don't make a lot of trouble for me to deal with when I get home, and when I say that I mean both of you." She said in a serious tone before she closed the door behind her as she left. Gaara just rolled his eyes and got up from the couch to see what Kankuro wanted.

Gaara knocked on the door but there was no answer. He opened the door and stepped in and didn't see Kankuro anywhere. Turning to leave the room Gaara was stopped by his brother who was facing him.

"Going somewhere?" Kankuro asked with an awarded smirk on his face.

'How did he seek up on me like that?' Gaara thought as he tried to walk around his brother to leave, but his body would not move an inch. 'Why the hell can't I move?'

Kankuro flexed his hands making Gaara raise his arms a little from his sides. Gaara was slightly confusion until he noticed chakra strings are tied to each of his limbs. "What are you doing?"

Kankuro gave a small chuckled as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him with is foot. After he did that he worked his strings to make Gaara walk backwards until he was standing next to the bed doing this all with puppetry. Before he made Gaara do anything Kankuro took a seat in his computer chair. "Isn't it obvious? You're going to be me puppet." That's when Kankuro relaxed his wrists to sit Gaara on the bed.

Gaara knew that Kankuro had full control over him no matter how much he struggled. "Why are you doing this?"

Rolling his eyes smirking evilly, the puppet master chuckles. "You've been having dreams about me. Care to share the details."

Gaara glued his eyes to the floor scared to make eye contact his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You had a dream about me last night, or shall I refresh your memory?" Kankuro lifted Gaara up and placed him softly on the bed. "Let's have a little fun, Okay?"

"I never had a dream about you. Let me go." Gaara said in his normal tone, or at least he tried to anyway. Kankuro wheeled his computer chair closer to the bed to get a better view of his brother.

"Lying to me is a bad idea." Kankuro warned in a mocking tone. Gaara's hand started to creep up under his loose black tank top until his fingers reached hid nipple "You'll get into a lot of trouble if you continue to lie to me." And with his skilled fingers Kankuro made Gaara pinch the sensitive spot. "Mmm…." Gaara couldn't control the meek little moan. "Heh, you like this don't you, Gaara?" Gaara didn't want to admit it. "No." He replied in an unsteady voice. "Come on, just admit that you had a dream about me last night."

"I didn't have any dreams about you last night. Let me go!"

"Well, if you won't listen to me, I'll let my strings do the talking." And with a wide devilish smile Kankuro went to work on his new puppet. In no time Gaara had his shirt off and now Gaara was looking down helplessly he was slowly unfastening in the zipper on his pants. He could feel his face growing warmer by the second. Gaara had many dreams about his brother, but never about him being _his_ puppet. Gaara eyes widen as his pants along with his boxers were being slide down just enough to reach his semi-hard erection.

"Kankuro?" Gaara glanced over to meet his brothers eyes filled with lust and desires, making him give up the denial. "How did you know?"

"When I was walking back to my room last night, you were pretty loud when I passed your room. At first I thought you were having a nightmare, so I when into your room and…"

"What? You went into my ro…ahhh!" Gaara moaned not able to finish his words, because his own hand grabbed hold of his member.

"You shouldn't interrupt me when I'm trying to answer your question." Kankuro leered at his helpless little brother as he made Gaara's fingers tips run along his aching member. "Now, like I was saying, I went into your room to see if you were having a nightmare and…"Kankuro paused to motion the strings to have Gaara's thumb to rub over the slit of the head. "Nngh…Ahhh…" Gaara moaned uncontrollably wanting more. "…instead I found you moaning, whimpering, and crying my name."

At this point Gaara was in near pain from all the pleasuring sensations. He wanted more, but was limited by his binding. Not only that, he wanted the touch of his big brother's hands instead of his own. With half lidded eyes, blushing cheeks, and lips parted Gaara looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "Kankuro…"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"I… Ahhh… want you…Mmm…"

"First admit you had a dream about me."

Gaara was hesitant at first. "I had a dream about you."

"What kind of dream?" Kankuro asked as the strings made Gaara squeeze lightly on his throbbing member, making pre-cum ooze from the tip.

"Ahhh… a wet one." Gaara replied in a wanting, husky voice.

Kankuro smirked evilly, loving the way his brother looked. "How much do you want me, my little puppet?"

"I need you, so badly."

"Well, I think you can wait a little longer. After all we have the house to ourselves for the night, so why not enjoy it to the fullest." With those words said he conducted the strands to have Gaara to slid his pants and boxers completely off his smooth pale legs. Ones again Gaara felt his hand grope his erected member, and also his other hand creped to his face and felt two digits press to his mouth. "I want you to suck on your fingers before you put them in your tight little hole."

"What?" Gaara said in disbelief with crimson blush all over his face. As Gaara was about to say something else his middle and index finger entered him mouth to hush him.

"Now like I said, suck on them nice and slowly to get them wet. I don't want this to be painful for you, Gaara." Gaara obeyed and sucked on them, and as he did his other hand was slowly pumping and squeezing his aching erection. Gaara moaned uncontrollably while sucking and licking his fingers, imagining them being Kankuro's cock. After a long while Gaara's finger come out slick with saliva and with a flick on Kankuro's wrist Gaara fingers were slowly entering into his tight hole. Gaara winced at the new feeling, but in seconds he moaned deeply throwing his head back in pure pleasure.

"Kankuro, I need you!" Gaara begged in between breathless pants and moans, but after he did he felt his hands slow down in pace and almost stopped completely. Gaara eyes widen in confusion to see his brother cut the chakra strings loose.

"Don't worry. I'll claim you eventually, but first I what to watch you finish the job. I feel like I've been doing all the work."Kankuro explained with a devilish smirk.

Gaara almost felt like crying at his brothers torture, but the darker side of felt like strangling him for making him do all these to himself and then stop midway. Despite all that Gaara needed a release. After giving his brother a clouded death glare, he gripped his dripping erection as he had his thumb ran over the slit of the head and gave a good squeeze before driving his digest into his core. With every husky moan and cry Gaara went faster and harder until he came all over himself and his entrants tightening around his fingers. Gaara closed his eyes panting to catch his breath. Kankuro moved closer to his brother and took hold of his little brothers hand and licked all the sweet cum and swallowed every drop. "I was hoping to hear you moan my name."Gaara grasped Kankuro's wrists, flipping him over and pinned him to the bed. "I would have said your name but you weren't inside me." Gaara said in a dark lust filled voice as he kissed his brother roughly almost drawing blood from his bottom lip. Gaara moved his mouth to Kankuro's neck, but as he was doing that he unfastened his brother's pant-zipper and grabbed his hard member. A groan of lustful misery was exhaled from the puppeteer's mouth.

"Impatient are we?"Kankuro breathed out. Gaara moved himself lower so his mouth was just hovering over his prize.

"I don't know, you tell me."Gaara replied as he look up into his puppet masters eyes and gave a long lick from bass to tip. Kankuro glanced down at his younger brother only to see his leering back as his lips were around his shaft.

"Your pure torture, you know that?" Kankuro breathed out unevenly.

"You teased me, now I'm returning the favor."

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as the 1****st****. To be honest, at first I wasn't planning to make the story this big. Originally it was supposed to be a one shot story. Oh well, e****ither way **** I hope you like it. I want reviews please good or bad as long as there truthful to you fans opinion. Thank again for reading! Oh and did I mention there's a 3****rd**** Chapter? (O_^) Don't miss it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaara took all of Kankuro in his mouth and bobbed his head. Kankuro tried his best not to thrust too hard to avoid hurting his dear brother. Gaara wanted his brother to clam him but for some reason the taste of Kankuro's per cum made him want more of the milky liquid. Kankuro tried to pull Gaara off him knowing he was close. Gaara backed away and looked up at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gaara asked in a slight raspy voice.

"No, it just, I'm about to cum and I don't want to end it here."

"But, I want to swallow you."

Kankuro almost came right at that moment. He couldn't believe that this was his little brother saying such things. Gaara only went back down to continue and earned a low moan. Gaara couldn't get enough of Kankuro's taste. Wanting more he sucked harder and hummed to bring out Kankuro's climax. Kankuro breathes became more harsh he couldn't take it anymore. 'I'm so close' thought the puppet master as he looked down at his brother and lightly placed a hand on Gaara's blood red locks.

"Gaara... I'm…"

Gaara looked up only to see dark lust filled eyes. Gaara moaned at the sight of those eyes and that's when Kankuro came into Gaara's mouth. Gaara froze for a second due to this being his first time doing this but he regained composure. Gaara backed up enough to still have the head of Kankuro's cock in his mouth and welcome the milky substance. Loving the taste Gaara drank all he could get. He even sucked harshly on Kankuro to get every last drop.

Kankuro groaned as he lifted Gaara's head by his chin. "Come here." Kankuro cooed. Gaara crawled over him only to be pulled in for a kiss. Kankuro flipped them over so he was on top of Gaara. Gaara tugged at Kankuro's shirt wanting it off so he can feel more skin contact. Kankuro pulled away to rid all of his clothes in record time. Once Kankuro dropped the last article of clothing Gaara grabbed a fist full of Kankuro's hair pulling him down into a demanding forceful kiss. Fighting for dominates Gaara lost due to Kankuro grinding there members together causing incredible friction. Gaara is under Kankuro control, even without the strings that were binding him earlier, Kankuro had him and Gaara loved every minute of it.

Kankuro kiss, licked, nipped, bit, touched, sucked his way down Gaara's chin, neck, collar bone, chest, abdomen, tummy, hips and finally hovering over his throbbing member. Kankuro looked up to see Gaara flushed as dark as his hair color. Eyes glazed over and lips parted as he panted for air. About to say something Gaara beat him to it.

"Kankuro, what are you waiting for?" asking in between breathes.

Kankuro looked at him surprised and confused.

"Suck me off." Gaara demanded huskily

The first thought that rushed through his mind was 'How the hell did his little brother become so fucking sexy?' but Kankuro put this thought aside and smirked evilly.

"Why don't ask me nicely by saying please."

"Why should I?"

"Well I guess you don't want my hot wet mouth sucking on your throbbing hard cock."

"Please Kankuro, please suck me off." Gaara begged.

Wasting no time Kankuro licked the base to the tip of Gaara's cock before taking him full into his mouth. Gaara moaned and panted like mad while gripping the bed sheets underneath him so tightly. When Kankuro began to hum, Gaara soon trembled showing he is growing closer to the edge. Seeing this Kankuro pulled away, licking his lips.

"Why did you stop?" huffing in sight anger.

"You taste so good Gaara but need you. I need to claim you as my own." Kankuro said fully sincere with eyes lusted over. Kankuro was about to reach under the pillow that Gaara's head was resting where the lube is stashed, until his dirty mind got the better of him, showing a strange look on his face, like he had an idea of so sort.

"Kankuro… what is it?" Gaara asked with a hint of fear.

The puppet master rested his weird expression only to show a leer filled with confidence.

"I want to try something." He simply said as he lifted his brother's legs in the air so his rear is exposed.

"What the… what are you…!" Gaara stopped his words and grew bright red of embarrassment as Kankuro tongue lapped over the opening. "haa Kan-kuro…. stop, …ahh not… like this." Gaara barely breathed out.

"Oh? Not like this you say?" Kankuro pulled back only to flip Gaara over so his was on his hands and knees having his legs wide apart. "Then do you like it this way instead?"

Gaara couldn't reply before his brother continued his actions by spreading Gaara's cheeks to gain better excess. Kankuro tongue lapped over the opening a few more times then entered though the tight ring of muscle. Gaara tried to hold in his moans as Kankuro thrusted his tongue into his tight hole. He never ever imagined or dreamed that his brother would do something so strangely erotic and he liked it, but in a way he felt kind of dirty for it. Kankuro wanted to hear his dear sweet brothers' voice moaning, crying, and screaming his name. He decided to squeeze one of Gaara's butt cheeks.

"Mmm… Kankuro…" Gaara moan out intently as his arms gave out so he was leaning on his elbows for support.

Kankuro thrusted deeper making Gaara moan over and over.

"Kankuro nghh wh…ahh why are you ohh… doing this?"

Kankuro pull away "I'm preparing you." Then he ran his tongue over the lower part of his back and up his spin giving Gaara shivers. Gaara was going insane at this point. Feeling all this pleasure made his mind melt.

"Kankuro I need you. I need you inside me, please." Gaara panted out in desperation.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that. I waited so long to hear those words from you." Kankuro smiled warmly, he placed butterfly kisses on Gaara back and neck as he positioned himself. "Are you ready, Gaara?"

"Yes." His breathed out as he braced himself.

Kankuro thrusted in steadily till he was all the way in. He stayed in place to have Gaara adjust.

"Are you alright? Are you in too much pain?"

"No, you feel so big Kankuro. So good,... move please." Gaara cooed as he shivered

Kankuro obeyed but started slow not wanting to hurt his brother. Second pasted and Gaara arched his back feeling the greatest thing he ever felt.

"Ohhhhh… Mmmmm… go faster Kankuro."

Kankuro did what he was told not just because Gaara told him to but because he wanted to fill his ears of his brothers voice not wanting to forget this night.

"You like this Gaara?"

"Ahhh … Haaa… Yes"

"You want more?"

"I need more. Nghh… Ahhhh fuck me Haaaa hard and deep. You feel sooo good."

"Gaara Mmmm you feel so tight, so good. You know that you belong to me and no one else, right."

"Always, and you are mind."

"Good boy."

Kankuro took Gaara's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on hard making Gaara growing close to near release.

"Kankuro Ahhh… I going to Uhhhh… cum"

"Then cum, cum hard for me, Gaara."

"Ahhhh ahhh KANKURO!"

"Mmmmmm GAARA!"

After they both came Kankuro laid there to catch his breath then Kankuro pulled out to lie beside Gaara who was still panting like mad. Gaara opened his eyes to see his loving brother watch him with a warm smile. Gaara scooted toward him only to bury his face in his chest. Kankuro lightly chuckled and wrapped his arms around him in a secure embrace.

"I love you, Gaara"

"I love you too, Kankuro"

~Next Morning~

Tamari got to the front door of the house unlocking the door. 'Well at least the house isn't burned to the ground. It better not be a wreck in there'

When she opened the door she found everything the way it should be. She gave a puzzles look as she glanced and the clock '1O:O2, maybe there still sleeping?' She went to check Gaara's room only to find it empty. 'Where is he? I better not find them both dead somewhere.'

She reached Kankuro's room and opened the door to find both of them in Kankuro's bed naked.

'Well at least they're not dead. It's about damn time they fuck each other. I was getting sick of them have multiple wet dreams about each other and having to hear it at night.' she look at the floor and found thin silver chakra string.

'Man I know Kankuro was a pervert, but making Gaara his puppet is a pretty sick fantasy, even for him.'

***~**End***~**

**^O^ It's done Fans! Thanks so much for reading and your reviews. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this story. For one, when I wrote this chapter I felt like a dirty pervert and maybe I am? But I guess I let you Fans be the judge of that.**

**NOTE****: I have a story for all you ShinoXKiba fans! Title is "Hate before Love" Read it and REVIWE!**

**Keep Reviewing Everyone! ^_^ **

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto,…but could you imagine if I did? ^O^**


End file.
